The Legend of Harry Potter: Goblet of Fire
by Achman112
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts brings new challenges. The Tri Wizard tournament brings together three great schools of magic, but it also brings something else. Something no one will suspect until its to late. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. New Year, Old Threats

**IM BACK! Hey guys Im back with the sequel i teased you with! I got a great response back from all of you from my story, I mean 56 reviews! Thanks Guys I really appreciate it, The legend of Harry Potter is still my highest reviewed story. So lets see if i can make a better story worth of more! Hope you guys will like wher****e im taking this, but lets clear somethings up first mainly about Link. Link is 37 years old, he's married to Malon and they had a son who is 6 years old who is named Eric. Thats about it really XD oh and he's from OoT. So enough me I don't want to hold you guys up go out there and read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or Harry Potter**

* * *

The sun slowly peeked over the green rolling hills of Hyrule field. The sky was clear and the day was warm. The people of Hyrule began to get up and prepare their day. At Lon Lon Ranch the workers began their work of farming and caring to the animals. Malon watched over the work, she had taken control over the Ranch when her father passed away. She ran one of the most profitable businesses in the country but she wasn't alone, she had a 6-year-old son named Eric and the husband that everyone wished for.

Malon was in the middle of a thought when she felt something hit her ankle. She looked down to see her son's red rubber ball. She smiled and picked it up looking for him. "Eric! Honey where are you?"

Malon slowly walked between the farm and the house, passing a bushel of hay. Without any warning a small figure jumped out of the hay. "Ammmmbuuussshhh!"

Malon merely moved a little to the left and let the figure fall to the ground in defeat. "Good try honey, maybe you'll get me next time" she said dropping the ball down on her son.

"No fair! Dad said that would work!" Eric whined crossing his arms

"Speaking of your father where is he?" Malon asked helping Eric pick the hay out of his blonde hair.

"Umm I think he's still sleeping" Eric dusting off his pants

Malon looked up towards their room "That's strange he's usually the first one up" she mumbled

Malon looked back down at her son "Get your chores done early and there may be a surprise at dinner tonight" she said ruffling her son's hair.

Eric ran off to complete his chores, while Malon walked into the house. She entered and then made her way upstairs. She put her ear to the door and listened. She didn't hear anything, so she entered. Malon saw Link sitting by the window cigarette in his mouth.

"Ugh! You promised me you would stop!" She almost yelled as she walked over and ripped the cancer stick from her husband's mouth.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Its just I got this in the…well I didn't get it from a postman" Link said handing his wife a letter

Malon took the paper and read its context. Her grip on the paper tightened. "They want you back as 'Student Protector'… if you say yes when would you leave?"

Link got up from his chair and lead Malon to sit down on their bed. "At the end of the Spring Harvest"

"Link going there nearly got you killed!" Malon said remembering her husband coming home with a few new scars.

Link wrapped his arm around Malon "Listen I can handle myself, I'm going to accept the job there's something at work Malon bigger then both of us"

Malon looked into Link's eyes in confusion "What do you mean?"

"There's something at Hogwarts that's attracting Ganondorfs attention, they have no idea what he's capable of" Link said holding his wife a little tighter

Malon hated hearing Ganondorfs name, it reminded her of bad times and she didn't want anyone to suffer under his cruelty "I understand, one more thing though"

"And that would be?"

"What's a quidditch?" Malon asked as her husband chuckled to himself

"It's complicated"

* * *

"This place is amazing!" Ron said walking through the thick crowd of people with Harry right next to him

"Yes but its also very cramped, where are going to stay?" Harry asked as he bumped into several people

"Don't worry Harry Dad has that taken care of" Ron said as he pointed to a small tent his Dad was entering

Harry was confused as he watched, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all enter the tent in an orderly fashion. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and walked into the tent. When he entered inside was just as big as any house he had been in. It was filled with furniture, beds and other household items.

Harry looked around in awe "I love magic" he said to himself as he wandered the 'tent'.

Harry walked into a small side are where, Ron and Hermione were sitting. Harry put his stuff down and joined them.

"So once again the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position is open" Hermione said with a little sting in her voice

"Yah it's to bad really I was starting to like profe- um Link" Ron said unsure what to call his old teacher

"Well you never know maybe they'll find someone else like him" Harry added "Ron I'm just curios what's the ministry's opinion on Hylians?"

Ron thought for a moment "I remember my dad mentioned that they don't always get along, some in the ministry think there better then them, others think there just another lower race its all messed up really in my opinion"

"Ron I wouldn't worry about it, the ministry can think what they want but what are they really going to do? Anyway lets not worry about that, its our vacation we should be relaxing" Hermione said stunning her two friends

"You? Relax I didn't know you knew that word existed" Ron said jokingly starting a laugh between the three friends

When the sun slowly started to fade from the sky, hundreds of people started to make there way into the grad stadium. They were here for the Quidditch World Cup. The finalists were the Bulgarians against the Irish. The Weasley's along with Hermione and Harry entered and started the walk to there spot. Ron wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped into a man.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you" Ron apologized to the man

"If you had done that in school Weasley I may have given you one of my looks" The figured said as he turned around revealing it to be Link "But ill make an exception tonight"

"Blamey! Profess- I mean um" Ron said stuttering trying to form words

Link let out a quiet laugh "Just as intelligent as I remember" Link said passing by Ron and walking up to Harry and Hermione

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter a pleasure to see you both again" Link said to his former students

"How have you been professor, its been awhile" Hermione asked

"Oh a little here and a little there, I enjoy the quiet life more then teaching I can assure you of that" Link said answering Hermione's question

"What are you doing here Link? Is quidditch a Hylian sport too?" Harry asked his old teacher

"No a friend invited me and it will make my trip to Hogwarts easier" Link noticed the eyes of the two kids light up "No I'm not going to be teaching, I'm glade to say ill be an over glorified security guard"

Harry got a little disappointed "Oh well that's a little disappointing"

"Oh cheer up Potter, don't let this ruin your night beside…" Link suddenly got eye contact with Arthur Weasley. He gave him a quick nod "Besides ill still be around campus just ask if you need anything"

"Alright I will, see you around Link" Harry said to Link as they both walked in opposite directions

Ron walked back over "Well that was a pleasant surprise"

"Come now lets not dilly dally any further the game is about to begin!" Arthur said shoving the group along

"Wow how high up to you think we are?" Ron asked as they ascended futher

"Well if it rains you'll be the first to know" a voice from below said

It was Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco. Arthur gave Lucius a dirty look as Harry gave Draco one as well.

"Come on lets not waste our time" Arthur said getting a glare from Lucius

Just as Harry started moving away Lucius caught his hand with his staff stopping him "Do take care of yourself Potter, you never know when something unfortunate could occur" Lucius brought back his staff and walked away with his son.

After only a few minutes the group found their spot, it was at one of the highest spots and gave perfect view of the many pre game festivities. As the game started Harry began to feel his scar burn just a little but not enough to worry about. He didn't mind it during the game and he enjoyed the battle between the Bulgarians and Irish.

* * *

When it ended the group returned to the tent. Arthur was getting a pot of water ready when he heard an ominous noise; he left to investigate as his children celebrated over the Irish victory.

"Krum isn't just an athlete, he's an artist!" Ron said coming between Fred and George

"Oh Krum!" "Krum!" "Krum!" Fred and George said mocking their younger brother

"I think your in love Ron" Ginny said jokingly

Everyone started to laugh when they all heard a large noise from outside. "Well seems the Irish got their pride on"

Arthur at that moment rushed into the tent "Its not the Irish, hurry all of you get to the port key!"

Arthur rushed everyone out of the tent in a scene of chaos. Hundreds of people were running from a mass of explosions. Tents were on fire and people were screaming. Harry was running behind Hermione when he suddenly lost her in the crowd. Harry was knocked to ground and fell unconscious. Around him the panic soon faded, as did the fires. Through it all a man walked through the destroyed tents. The man looked up towards the sky and shot a stream of magic skyward. As he did this Harry awoke, he was confused at what the man was. Harry got very worried very fast when saw that the man was staring at him and that he was starting to walk towards him when he heard his name being called in the distance. The man looked towards the voice and ran in the opposite direction.

Harry got up from the ground wand looked towards the voice that was calling him. He recognized the voice as Hermione's, a few second later she came into sight around a destroyed tent.

"Harry thank goodness I found you!" she yelled embracing her friend

"Hermione did you see that man right there? Just now?" Harry asked pointing in the direction where he saw the man

Hermione shook her head "No I didn't see anyone why are you…."

"Don't shoot you idiots!" a voice yelled as a figure came dashing from nowhere

"STUPFY!" several voices yelled as they shot magic at the pair who had dropped to the ground to avoid the attack

"You idiots there only kids!" A figure yelled as he helped Harry and Hermione up. Harry recognized the person as Link who had sword drawn. This was different it had a decorative blue handle and was a little longer.

"Harry! Hermione! What on earth are you doing Crouch!" Arthur yelled running through a the group of men with Ron behind him

The man Arthur called Crouch suddenly started to blabber something while pointing his wand "Which one! Which one of you did this!"

"Crouch you cant be serious" Arthur said trying to bring the man back to reality

"You two have been found here at the scene of the crime!" Crouch said further

"Crime? What crime?" Harry asked fearful of the situation he found himself in

"It's the dark mark Harry, its 'his' mark" Hermione said in a harsh tone

Link suddenly got between Harry and Crouch forcing Crouch to back away. "Move Hylian! He is.."

"He's a kid, your looking for someone else, someone who didn't almost get killed by what's his name" Link said harshly

Crouch swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "All of you this way! Investigate the area!" Crouch started saying as he walked into a random direction

Link sheathed his blade and shook his head "What an idiot"

Arthur grabbed Link's shoulder and leaned forward he whispered something into his ear getting a nod from Link in response. "Get them back to the port key ill meet up with you later"

"Come on all of you, it isn't safe here" Link said basically shoving the three former students away from the scene.

"Link what did my dad tell you?" Ron asked as they made their way through the debris

"That's something for a later time to discuss" Link said shooting down Ron's question

They all became quiet as they navigated the destroyed area. Link every now and then would place his hand on the hilt of his sword witch was again attached to his right hip. The group found the port key and started to gather around it except Link.

"Arent you coming Link?" Harry asked

Link shook the back of his head "Yah I don't take port keys, I usual don't do well ill see you all at the house, ill be taking my own way"

Harry, Hermione and Ron gabbed the port key and teleported away as Link watched.

Link looked back to the sky seeing the dark mark. He looked at the evil mark for a few seconds before using Farores Wind to teleport away.

* * *

**So what did you guys think good? bad? leave a review and let me know! Hope to see you guys next time!**


	2. Old Enemies?

**Hey guys sorry for the long update had something's I needed to take care of.** ** Well I don't got any more to say so start reading!**

**Disclaimer I don't not own Legend of Zelda or Harry Potter**

* * *

Link teleported back to his temporary residence, it was a small room in a bar. Link quickly checked a spot on his chest. The spot where his curse still remained, he could feel its energy pulse. But this time Link had something that would protect him. He had the Master Sword. After his transformation at Hogwarts he flat out told Zelda he was taking the blade. Though it would be nearly impossible for the beast to come out, Link always had to stay on his guard no matter what. Link walked over to the small desk in his room and looked over some documents that concerned his new job. He was to make sure the students of Hogwarts and the students from two visiting schools would be safe from harm. Some of the documents were maps others were number of rooms and students. Link went through the night studying the documents. Link the very next morning got all his things together and prepared for his trip to school of Hogwarts. He decided to drop his things at the train station and then just using Farores Wind to get to Hogwarts.

Upon arriving Link was meant by the headmaster Dumbledore.

Dumbledore approached the Hylian with a kind smile "Ah Link it is so good to see you again"

Link nodded "As it is to see you as well, so how have you been?"

Dumbledore stroked his long beard as the two walked down a hallway "I would say I have been good but I cannot shake the feeling of coming danger, this is why I asked you to return of course"

"I see, where will I be staying this time around?" Link asked

"There is a good sized room near the Gryffindor dorm, that is where you will be" Dumbledore looked down at Link's hip and noticed the new blade and sheath "If you don't mind me asking why have you switched your blades?" Dumbledore asked leaning down to examine the new blade

Link unsheathed the Master Sword and held it in front of Dumbledore "This my good head master is the Blade of Evils Bane, otherwise known as the Master Sword"

Dumbledore lightly ran one finger down the holy blade "Magnificent, this is the blade from your adventure correct?"

Link nodded "Yes this is the blade that I defeated Ganondorf with" Link thought back to the threat of Ganondorf's return but quickly pushed the thought aside

"Well Link it was good catching up with you but we both have to prepare for the arrival of our students and guests" Dumbledore said breaking Link out of his thought

"When will they be arriving?" Link asked looking out a nearby window

Dumbledore stroked his beard thinking for an answer "I do believe they will be arriving around 7 o'clock tonight also I believe there will be a dish from Hyrule being served tonight"

Link was slightly confused and it was evident on his face "And that would be?"

"Octoroks deep-fried and seasoned perfectly with a hint of spice"

Link nearly gagged at the thought of such a dish.

* * *

The Hogwarts express roared through the valley as it did every year carrying the new and old students to Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and Ron were in one of the middle cars sitting watching the scenery pass by them.

Ron was reading a newspaper the front cover of which talked about the attack on the World Cup.

"Was there security?" Hermione asked Ron

"Dad said there was loads of it, said the whole thing happened under the Ministries nose embarrassing really" Ron said flipping to the next page

"Ron who was the man that tried to attack me and Hermione?" Harry asked since he had never seen the man before

Ron thought for a moment "It was Crouch he's a member of the ministry and can sometimes jump the gun"

Hermione scoffed "You don't say blaming two teenagers for such a horrendous crime, its beyond ridiculous"

As they talked, the women with the trolley walked by as she always did. Ron got up and got a bag of drubals. Ron rejoined his friends and they sat and waited for the trip to be over. As always the trip was long but when they arrived the students filed out and into the carts that were pulled by an invisible force to the castle. Upon arriving everyone was directed towards the Great Hall as per usual. Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking in that direction when they heard what they thought was music coming from a nearby room.

"I'm not crazy; you guys hear that too right?" Ron asked wanting not to be crazy

Harry shook his head "No I hear it too, it's coming from this room"

"But I thought this was just some storage room that no one used" Hermione said looking at the door

"Well lets find out" Harry said opening the door, it revealed a medium sized room with a bed a desk and with Link in his green tunic, and black cloak by a window playing an instrument Harry didn't recognize

The music suddenly stopped as Link moved the ocarina from his lips "It's not polite to enter without knocking, but since you three are always looking for new things ill make an exception"

"Uh pro- I mean um" Ron said still confused at what to call Link

Link chuckled to himself "Just call me Link Mr. Weasly"

"Right what's that you're playing, it's just I've never seen something like it" Ron asked pointing at the blue instrument in Link's hand

"This is an ocarina I don't play often but when I do it relaxes me in a healthier way" Link said placing the instrument in his pouch

"Well if it means anything Link it sounded lovely" Hermione said complementing Link's musical talent

"Thank you Ms. Granger, don't you three have to be in the Great Hall?"

"Not for another few minutes I think" Harry was saying when something caught his eye

"Link is that your sword over there, it looks different" Harry said pointing at the Sword in the corner

Link walked over and grabbed the blade the blade and attached it to his right hip "Yes this the blade from my journey I told you about, this will also keep the other guy in check" Link said tapping his chest with his index finger.

"Now come on you three, you have to be in the Great Hall and I'm starving" Link said basically pushing the three out of his room.

The Great Hall dinner was the usual business of adding new students to their new Houses. Ron as per usual tried basically everything on the table except for a squid looking dish which he called, 'the most disgusting thing I've ever seen'. During the dinner Dumbledore told the student s that Hogwarts would be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament. He said basically in a nut shell that three schools come together and compete in a tournament; he said more information would be given when October came. The school was excited for such a momentous event and many were eager for the arrival of the two other schools.

* * *

October came around the weather was slightly chilled. The students of Hogwarts ran out to the courtyard to watch as the schools of Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang Institute arrived. The Beauxbatons Academy arrived via a flying Stage Coach pulled by winged horses. The Durmstrang Institute arrived by a boat that was below the water. The students of Hogwarts were at awe when they saw the grand entrances of the two schools. The entranceway of the school was packed with students from all three schools. It was a moment Harry and Ron found themselves off to the side for.

"So who do you think is going to win this tournament?" Ron asked taking a bit of an apple

"I would like to see Hogwarts win, but its probably going to be Durmstrang they have a lot of talented students" Harry anwsered watching a large man walk through the crowd with a black furry hat and a grayish coat, he also had a dark beard on his face. Harry saw the man walk through the hallway just as Link was walking down it as well.

Both men bumped into each other. "Watch where your walking savage"

Link gave the man a cold stare "Hmph that's rich coming from you"

Igor Karkaroff moved in front of Link "You Hylians are disgusting worse then Muggles" Igor spit on Links boot getting an intense look from the Hylian.

"You know Igor its not wise to anger a Hylian" Link said placing his left hand on the Master Sword

At this point many students had noticed the encounter and started to watch, many from Durmstrang encouraged their head master to 'kill the savage'.

"Do you really think that trinket can beat my magic?" Igor said laughing at Link's threat

Link himself chuckled at the ignorance of the man "You underestimate this 'trinket' Igor but personally your not worth my time" Link turned his back to Igor and started to walk away

Igor grew furious at the blatant sign of disrespect "Don't turn your back at me!" Igor pulled out his wand and fired a fast moving red ball of energy at Link

Link in a second turned around and held out an open hand catching the energy and throwing it into the ceiling causing a few pieces of stone to fall. Through the dust Igor saw the fierce look in Link's eyes.

"So that's how you want to play" Link summoned Din's fire in both hands in a grand display. The fire was so big it formed a dragon's head that was staring right at Igor.

"Aaahhh my friends please don't fight anymore" both Igor and Link looked over to the voice seeing it was Dumbledore "Igor my friend its good to see you again and I've noticed you and Link have gotten acquainted with each other"

Link relaxed his stance and the fire dispersed "Yes we have headmaster"

Dumbledore smiled "Good, good now come lets get your students comfortable Igor" Dumbledore and Igor walked by Link when Dumbledore stopped "oh and Igor Link will be head of security this year so it may be in your best interest not to anger him"

Igor still gave Link a dirty look as Link gave him a cold stare. Both men walked in their separate directions and the students that had watched talked to themselves about the event.

Ron chuckled "Well good thing there are no Hylian schools competing or there wouldn't really be a competition."


	3. Champions are Chosen

**Holy shit guy's im sorry for the huge delay. I've had a lot going on, getting ready for college, relationship issues and work. I just haven't been inspired but these last few reviews have reminded me I have an obligation to keep writing this story so here it is a new chapter! I hope your all satisfied with it please RandR!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or Harry Potter**

* * *

The castle of Hogwarts was more crowded with the students from two additional schools. The hallways were even more clumped up then before and made finding peace and quiet harder. Which was why Link found some peace outside the castle. Link was standing on a nearby hill looking out towards the lake. He was thinking about his wife and son, Link knew his son would miss him but Link had to be here something about this tournament just didn't sit right with him. It felt as if there were forces at work manipulating the whole thing. Link put the thought aside and was about to walk back towards the castle when a new friend finally showed up.

"Thought I find you out here" A middle-aged man said limping up the hill with the help of his cane.

Link turned around to see it was Mad Eye Moody "Well its about time you showed up"

Mad Eye walked up to Link and shook his hand "Yes I got delayed, a certain matter needed taking care of and beside I knew you could handle teaching for bout a month"

Link let a small smile slip "Yes I didn't mind it to much but I get tired of grading papers very fast"

Mad Eye laughed at Link's comment "Agreed and so will I, lets get off this hill and back into the castle shall we?"

"Agreed"

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with all the students and staff. Link stood in one of the back corners with his arms folded watching over the hall. Through out the dinner Link noticed Igor sending him the occasional glare and Link sent one right back at him. Link also made eye contact with Harry a few times, the boy sending him a soft smile instead of a glare like Igor. Link now brought his attention to the Goblet of Fire, which was in the middle of the Hall. From what Link knew is that 3 students would be selected and then they would compete to win 'eternal glory' that was something Link found absurd.

Dumbledore had already been standing by the Goblet of Fire and was waiting for all the students to get into place. When that appeared to happen Dumbledore spoke.

"Now! For the moment you have all been waiting for, the selection of champions!" Dumbledore shot out his arm pointing at the fires using his magical to make force them out.

Link looked at the magic being used and thought really nothing of it. Link watched as Dumbledore circled the Goblet until the blue flame suddenly turned red. The Goblet shot out a piece of parchment, which Dumbledore grabbed.

"The Durmstrang champion is Victor Krum!"

Hearing this the many students from Durmstrang erupted into applause at the news. Victor got up from his spot receiving pats on his chest and back from his fellow students as he made his way to Dumbledore. Victor shook the headmaster's hand and was waved to proceed down the hall.

Dumbledore again waited for the Goblet to release the second name, which it did with out hesitation. The fire again turned red and shot out a piece of parchment which Dumbledore grabbed and read.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

The reception from the Beauxbatons was a bit more elegant then that of Durmstrangs. Fleur approaching Dumbledore in the same way Victor had before leaving the hall.

"And now for the final champion!" Dumbledore yelled as the blue flame turned red shooting out the final piece of parchment. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

Cedric got up from his seat as his fellow students applauded at their champion. Cedric followed the same routine and left the hall. Dumbledore waited for the students to quiet down before addressing them.

"We have our three champions! But a last only one will go down in history, eternal glory awaits the one who hoists the Tri Wizard Cup!" Dumbledore shot out his arm pointing at the magical trophy. As his attention wasn't toward the Goblet Dumbledore did not notice that the fire grew more intense. The many people in the room stopped applauded and looked in awe at the red flame growing bigger.

Link placed a hand on the hilt of the Master Sword growing concerned at the events unfolding. He watched as everyone else did, as a piece of parchment was shot out of the Goblet. Dumbledore grabbed it with shaky hands and looked at what was written.

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore said in a whisper below his breathe. Link because of his hearing heard it barley and shot his gaze at Potter

Link wasted no time in making his way over to Harry when suddenly Dumbledore yelled his name. "Harry Potter!"

The room was filled with the whispers of all the students. Most people knew Harry wasn't old enough to perform in the tournament. Link found Harry amongst other Gryffindor students. Link grabbed Harry by the arm and basically ripped him from his seat. All the students watched as Link dragged Harry by his arm out of the Hall followed by many of the teachers.

* * *

Harry was in Dumbledore's office with the three other students selected waiting for Dumbledore and his staff to come in and get to the bottom of all this. Harry didn't want to be in this tournament, he didn't want eternal glory, he just wanted to be Harry.

The door to the office opened and Dumbledore was the first in making a bee line right for Harry. Dumbledore grabbed both of Harry's arms and looked him in the eye.

"Be honest Harry did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire!"

"No sir!" Harry responded in a frightened tone

"Did you have an older student do it for you!"

"No sir!"

"You are absolutely positive!"

"Yes sir!"

"He is lying isn't it obvious!" Igor yelled in frustration at the fact that Hogwarts had two champions

"I can vouch for the boy" Link said drawing the attention of everyone " I've talked to Mr. Potter on the subject before hand and he had no interest in joining this tournament"

"Oh you vouch for him, are you his little guardian" Igor said in mocking tone

"Oh the both of you shut it, the Goblet of Fire is very powerful object of magic only a very powerful wizard could ever hope of deceiving it!" Mad Eye said getting between Igor and Link

"Crouch is there any way for the boy not to participate?" Dumbledore asked the man from Ministry

"The Goblet is magical binding contract….and the rules are solid" Crouch turned towards Harry "Mr. Potter has no choice he is now officially a champion"

* * *

**Hey guys again im really sorry for the long wait but hopefully ill be getting back to posting new chapters. I know this one wasn't very exciting but trust me I got some pretty cool stuff up my sleeve but until then see ya!**


End file.
